deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha Sonic vs Metal Man
Intro Wiz: Sometimes intimidation is just as important as skill and power in a fight. Boomstick: Honestly, would you rather fight Kirby or a tank if you didn't know anything about Kirby but appearance? Wiz: These red and blue characters certainly can be intimidating Boomstick: But they'll also be using circular blades as their primary weapons! I mean, Mecha spins up into a sharp ball, so it counts! Wiz: Metal Man, also known as Doctor Wily Number 9, Boomstick: And Mecha Sonic, also known as overrated Wiz: Also, Mecha Sonic will not be getting his Super Form since as we've shown in many Mega Man vs Sonic fights on this wiki, Mega Man characters have a hard time competing with them. Boomstick: Or living for longer then a Time Stop for that matter. Wiz: We will also be using the game variants for this fight, as it would take a large amount of power scaling to put Archie Metal Man on the same level as Archie Mecha Sonic, basically making it the Archie Mega Man characters that Archie Sonic has fought vs Archie Mecha Sonic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Mecha Sonic (Cue E.G.G.M.A.N. Instrumental) Boomstick: Dr. Robotnick, also known as Eggman, was your average video game scientist. Trying to take over the world! Wiz: Then, a hedgehog by the name of Sonic stopped him and was on the way to stopping him a second time. Boomstick: So, he decided to build a giant not-death-star and a robotic version to match his blue enemy in every way. Metal Sonic: All living things kneel before your master! Wiz: No, not that one. This one Silver Sonic is defeated in mere seconds. (Cue Sonic 2 HD Boss theme) Boomstick: Ouch. Wiz: Needless to say, Eggman needed a better robot. Boomstick: This new robot was better, faster, and stronger, and didn't stand there and get spindashed to death. Wiz: The robot we're talking about is none other then- Metal Sonic: All living things kneel before your master! Boomstick: WE LITERALLY JUST SAID THAT WASN'T IT! HOW HARD CAN THIS BE DAMN IT!?!? Wiz: This robot was Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic: Give me the chaos emerald. Now!!! Boomstick: NO! NOT THE ONE FROM THE FAN ANIMATION! (Cue Sonic 3 Act 1 Boss) Wiz: Mecha Sonic has all of the physical powers of Sonic the Hedgehog, similar to his late predecessor. He does have a few new tricks. Boomstick: He can hover in the air for a second because, reasons, and is also able to dash backwards for a cheap shot when his enemy doesn't expect it. It doesn't work to often, buuuut is comes in handy in a pinch. Wiz: Mecha Sonic also skilled in piloting Eggman's Egg Mobile. Boomstick: He's used the wrecking ball and the balloon clones. Of all the versions you could have picked... Wiz: Even with his, questionable choice in weaponry, Mecha Sonic is a very skilled fighter, even being able to fly and shoot plasma orbs, even without chaos energy. Boomstick: And is more aggressive then Wiz before he's had his coffee. Wiz: He's so aggressive, he spindashed through an Egg Mobile piloted by an Eggrobo while trying to kill Knuckles. This is the same type of Egg Mobile that take Knuckles eight attacks to visibly damage. Note that Knuckles can punch at 25,000 miles per hour and can casually break rock. Boomstick: Wait, when did he shoot orbs and fly outside of his super form? Wiz: Lego Dimensions. Boomstick: Huh, and I thought the Mega Man cartoon would be the weirdest thing we would cover today. (Cue Sonic and Knuckles act 1 boss) Wiz: And Mecha Sonic is durable, too. He was able to take a beating from Sonic and Tails, Boomstick: And then TWO beatings from the aforementioned Knuckles. THEN a fucking ISLAND blew up in his face. Wiz: While he only survives this in the bad ending, it's still an impressive feat. Boomstick: So that's why he's in every other Sonic animation. Mecha Sonic destroys the Egg Mobile as Knuckles glides away. Metal Man (Cue Mega Man Powered Up Wily Scheme) Wiz: Doctor Wily. A mastermind who- Boomstick: Loves stealing other people's robots or otherwise using them. Honestly, he's done this like, I don't even know at this point! Wiz: Well let's see. He took Light's robots in one and nine, Cossack's in four, in ten the robots where infected by his virus, in six he roprograms all of them, so all and all half of the main series. Boomstick: Damn. And I thought I was lazy in school... Wiz: So, one of the robots that Wily himself built to fight Light's surrogate son was none other then Metal Man. (Cue Mega Man: The Wily wars MM2 Boss theme) Boomstick: Metal Man throws the Metal Blaze, a blade of death and destruction that can be thrown at rapid speeds in any direction. And, through walls? And also kills him in one hit. Science, Wiz? Wiz: The most likely explanation is that Metal Man's blades are made from a material created to cut through metal. As well as the fact that Metal Man seems to have holes in his armor, witch also might explain his weakness to the Quick Boomerang, as it could also be thrown fast enough to hit his weak points. Boomstick: And what about said armor? Wiz: Well, it seems to be impervious to explosives, water, air based attacks and leaves, as well as being resistant to fire. Boomstick: Assuming he doesn't hit you before you finish charging it... Wiz: Said fire can reach temperatures comparable to the surface of the sun. Boomstick: And he can even use Metal Blades as spur, roller skate, things. Wiz: Not to mention, in the cartoon, he's come closer to killing Mega Man then ANY other robot master, including Proto Man, Elec Man, Dark Man, and even Vile and Spark Mandrill! Note he was only in one episode. Boomstick: Alright, no more one shot by his own weapon jokes. So he has offense and defense, what could possibly be wrong with this guy to the point where even Mega Man's creator says he's too easy? Wiz: Well, his AI is flawed. Not flawed as much as simple. Boomstick: English? Wiz: His plan of attack is to simply attack. He rarely uses strategy. But if you look past that, Metal Man is possibly one of the strongest combat robots ever built by man. Metal Man: Sorry, where you expecting some sort of formal introduction first? I'm Metal Man, the robot Cut Man should've been. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! (Cue Megaman 2 Wily Stage 3 + 4) The nefarious Doctor Eggman was flying over an area with many convener belts and crushing spikes. He was meeting a robot to make a trade, a capsule hanging from a chain on his Egg Pod. Suddenly, a blade from below cut through the chain. The doctor knew who cut in. Eggman: Alright robot master, you've made your point, now let's make that trade. Eggman landed his Egg Pod and out of the shadows came a robot clad in red. Metal Man. Eggman: Alright, so, the deal was if I give you one of my strongest robots you give me a Chaos Emerald, correct? Metal Man: Correct. Eggman presses a button on a controller, causing the capsule to open, revealing Eggman's newly rebuilt model known as Mecha Sonic. Eggman: Now, hand over the gem. Metal Man: Here Metal Man hands Eggman a light blue Chaos Emerald, nether him nor his master knowing the power the gem posses. Eggman points in Metal Man's direction, signaling for Mecha to go behind him. Eggman turns around and walks back to his machine. Suddenly, the red blade wielder pulled out one of his weapons. (Music stops) Metal Man: Now slowly put down the gem if you crave a head still attached to your body. If your willing to make this kind of trade, then I assume your more then a rock collector. Eggman: Heheheheh... HAHAHAHA! HOOHOOHOOHOOHOO! Metal Man: What're you laughing at? Eggman: Simple, really. I saw this coming. Eggman quickly sprinted to the Egg Pod and jumped in before Metal Man could react, pressing a button on the machine. Mecha Sonic's visor-like eye glowed a bright orange, staring at Metal Man. Eggman flew away. Eggman: Play nice, you two. HOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Cough cough* Metal Man turned to Mecha Sonic, readying his blade. Mecha Sonic: Must kill and destroy. Metal Man: Hope your ready! FIGHT! (Cue Sonic 3 boss theme) Metal Man jumped in the air and threw two Metal Blades at Mecha Sonic. Mecha catches one of them, but the other knocks it out of his hand. Metal Man lands and throws two more blades. Mecha Sonic spindashes toward Metal Man, knocking away both blades. Metal Man simply jumps over and throws another blade, it hitting. Suddenly, Mecha Sonic dashed straight at Metal Man and attempted a punch, but it was caught by Metal Man. Metal Man's eyes glowed red as he then prepared a Metal Blade, holding it to Mecha's neck. Metal Man: Any last words? Mecha Sonic: Probability of victory: 90% Mecha Sonic slammed Metal Man onto the ground by his arm before throwing him. Metal Man then threw several more blades at Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic got hit by one before dashing under another and jumping over the rest. Metal Man attempted to throw another blade, but then got punched and sent back a foot. Then Metal Man noticed a large spiked platform hanging by a chain above his foe. He threw two Metal Blades, one at said chain and the other at Mecha Sonic. Mecha caught the blade and looked up. Metal Man walked toward the screen as the platform crushed his foe. (Music stops) Metal Man sets down a disc, if creating a hologram of Wily. Metal Man: Wily, the doctor not only got away with the gem, but his robot also turned on us. But, I've taken it down. Wily: You did what you could do. I've already sent a squad to find the gem. Metal Man: Thank you, master Wily, Wily: Wait, Metal Man, look out! Metal Man turned around, seeing a very mad Mecha Sonic about to roundhouse kick him. Metal Man jumped away. Wily: Make sure this robot pays for his trechery! Metal Man: Yes master Wily. Mecha Sonic steps on the projecter with a very loud crunch and the two go back into a battle ready stance. (Cue Metal Man theme Metal remix) Mecha Sonic: Eliminate target at all costs. Metal Man: Ready for round 2? Metal Man throws multiple blades. Mecha Sonic simply spindashes through them, hitting Metal Man. Metal Man jumped back after the recoil. He then noticed there was a bottomless pit between the two of them. Metal Man throws a Metal Blade into the ground behind Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic looks behind him to see the blade. The blade then cuts the edge into the pit, causing Mecha to fall in. (Music stops) Metal Man: Hopefully I got 'em for good this time. Metal Man walks away. (Cue The Doomsday) Mecha Sonic flies out of the pit. Metal Man: What?! Mecha Sonic shoots a blue ball of plasma at Metal Man. Metal Man jumps into a door. The camera shows Mecha Sonic on one side of a wall and Mecha Sonic on the other. Metal Man throws a Metal Blade, and it just phases through the wall and hits Mecha. Mecha Sonic: Exterminate! Mecha Sonic flies through the wall and fires two more plasma spheres. Metal Man throws another blade at Mecha Sonic. The blade destroys one of the spheres and Metal Man dodges the other. Mecha Sonic then attempts to dash towards the red blade wielder. Metal Man quickly dodges and throws a blade at each of Mecha Sonic's arms, pinning him down. Metal Man: Now for the third! Metal Man grabs a blade and aims at Mecha's head. Mecha Sonic: Objective failed. Activate self-destruct sequence. Mecha Sonic's eye glowed red as the entire area exploded in a blaze. All we see is darkness and two red glowing eyes after the blast. Aftermath (Cue Mega Man 3 Game Over theme) K.O. Metal Man walks over to Mecha Sonic, picking up his head an holding it above him in victory. Boomstick: ROBOT BRUTALITY! AGAIN! Wiz: Mecha Sonic was extremely fast. But, Classic Sonic, the only incarnation of Sonic Mecha Sonic has fought, has only been shown to be at the speed of sound. Boomstick: Meanwhile Metal Man is as fast as Mega Man, who can keep up with the lightning speed Elec Man as well as the only robot faster then him, Quick Man. Wiz: This put Metal Man at several times Mecha Sonic's known speed. Boomstick: And when it comes to durability, Metal Man still comes out on top. He can take what Mecha dishes. Wiz: Metal Man can resist heat comparable to the surface of the sun, meanwhile Mecha Sonic's blue plasma is only around 10,340 degrees Fahrenheit. And while Mecha's death explosion is stronger then a crash bomb, it still wouldn't be even CLOSE to the surface of the sun. Boomstick: While Mecha Sonic was smaller, he was nowhere near small enough to exploit Metal Man's weaknesses. Wiz: Mecha Sonic really only has a small advantage in attack power, and even then a small one. Boomstick: Mecha Sonic just had to keep his head in the game. Wiz: The winner is Metal Man. Trivia * Had this battle become an animation, the "Must kill and destroy" quote by Mecha Sonic would be from the final boss of the "JUMP" Super Mario World hack * Mecha Sonic crushing the projector with a "very loud crunch" is a reference to a line from Mega Man: Powered Up * Mecha Sonic's "Exterminate" voice line would be from a dalek from Dr. Who Next time on Death Battle! Nightmares are everywhere in fiction, but what about dreams? Dreamy Luigi vs NiGHTS!Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:The Smashor Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017